talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Manipulation Magic
Manipulation Magic Manipulation is a subschool of Magecraft, and involves invoking the spirits of spatial matters to alter the world around the caster. Unlike many kinds of magic, upgrades within the realm of Manipulation Magic tend to focus less on complexity - pretty much all of Manipulation tends to focus on moving something - and more on power and precision. Beginners can only clumsily move (relatively) small objects, while advanced Manipulators can lift, if necessary, entire buildings or rearrange the room's furniture through a keyhole without breaking anything. Manipulators are, like their Animator counterparts, welcomed everywhere for their skills save by those whose jobs their skills are replacing. Because of this, many Manipulators turn their skills to specialized applications, such as magic item creation. 'Manipulation Magic Mechanics' Manipulation Magic is a 4AP advantage that grants High Utility and operates at Medium Range in combat - while a given Manipulator might be able to manage to move something - or someone - with great force, drawing up the necessary concentration is difficult to do in the chaotic and fast-paced environment of combat, making it too difficult to grip or aim properly at targets that aren't at an optimum range. Rank I: A mage with one rank of Manipulation Magic has mastered the basics of calling upon spatial spirits, and can do things like lift and move objects weighing up to 100 pounds, although not for long. Such a mage could also, if they manage to land the spell successfuly, strike someone with pure force with the same strength as a rather heavy punch. It would take some time to draw up the necessary concentration, making its use risky in battle... Rank II: A mage with two ranks of Manipulation Magic can be considered a skilled and professional user of the art. Such a mage can likely lift an entire person or object weighing up to 250 pounds or enhance their own motion when traversing obstacles. Additionally, and assuming they were to aim it properly, such a mage could strike an opponent with a blast of force equivalent to a blow from a heavy warhammer, capable of breaking bones or outright killing a target - or blasting through normal barrier such as a wooden door. Rank III: A mage with three ranks of Manipulation Magic has begun to understand why things are where they are, and how to get that to change. Such a mage can now lift creatures or objects weighing up to five hundred pounds, if only for a few seconds, or smaller objects for much longer. Stone barriers might be quickly smashed through, and anyone successfully targeted by the force of an attack from a manipulator might very well find themselves hurled through a stone barrier, or sporting a new hole punched clean through them by the mage's power. Rank IV: A mage with four ranks of Manipulation Magic has truly mastered the art, to the point of not even requiring a clear line from point A to point B for their power or the objects carried by it to travel along. Such a mage could lift a creature or object weighing up to one ton, although not for long. At this point, even a reinforced steel portcullis is not a guaranteed defense against a Manipulator trying to smash through it, although many Manipulators might find it easier simply to post themselves over it. Any fool unfortuante enough to be successfully caught in the grip of such a Manipulator's power will likely be crushed and discarded like a broken toy, or used as improvised ammunition against his colleagues. Rank V+: A mage with five or more ranks of Manipulation Magic almost certainly either has used principles gleaned from other magical disciplines to reach this point or else has spiritual assistance from an outside source, such as godhood. Either way, a Manipulator of this level of ability is likely classified as siege weaponry or a national treasure by their home government, and is capable of lifting entire sailing vessels or collapsing homes. Engaging one of these mages without a plan to avoid or overwhelm their targeting ability would be suicidal, the Manipulator's foe turned into either a puppet or a greasy stain on the floor. 'Common Manipulation Magic Spells' While every Manipulator has his or her own style and probably a few custom spells, the following are all common-use variants on spells for spatial manipulation and are available to anyone with the Manipulation Magic advantage. *Telekinesis - The basic spell upon which most others within the subschool are based. Telekinesis involves moving objects/creatures/people with little more than the power of your magic. *Crush - One of two favored attack spells, Crush simply pushes in from all sides of a target, causing injury or death. *Force Blast - The other favored attack spell, Force Blast hammers a foe with force coming from a specific direction. For beginner Manipulators, the direction is usually "away from the caster," but more experienced mages can assault their foes from any direction - as long as their enemies stay at the correct range.. *Fine Manipulation - An extension of Telekinesis that aids in the performance of any task requiring manual dexterity, from crafting to lockpicking. *Personal Manipulation - An extension of Telekinesis that applies to the mage's own body. While more aspiring Manipulators are killed by this spell than disease and warfare put together, those that master it find themselves able to jump farther, climb faster, and skate across water or flimsy surfaces that otherwise might not support their weight. *Deflection - The favored defensive spell of Manipulators. Unfortunately, most never master a comprehensive omnidirectional shield, and must content themselves with deflecting attacks coming from mid-range attackers. 'Rare Manipulation Magic Spells' The following spells are sometimes known to Manipulators (or, occasionally, non-Manipulators), but are not included by default, and each requires a separate advantage. *Levitation - The most logical application of Manipulation Magic, and yet one of the hardest to successfully manage. Levitation is identical to the Flight advantage. *Shield - Just because most Manipulators never master an omnidirectional shield doesn't mean they all fail at it. A bubble of force protects the caster from all harm, to the limits of the caster's ability to deflect incoming shots and blows. Shield is functionally identical to the Armor advantage. *Master of Defense - As an alternative to Shield, many Manipulators learn how to move quickly enough to avoid damage altogether, with the fringe benefits of Personal Manipulation thrown in. Despite the name, Master of Defense is functionally identical to the Agility advantage.